This is my life
by moonygarou
Summary: And it's now, or never!


**Title:** This Is My Life

**Summary:** And it's now, or never.

**Rating:** At the moment **G** but it is very likely to change.

**Author Note:** I once wrote a fanfic called, "My Suffer, My Pain, My Hate", I wasn't pleased with it, and as such, stopped continuing it. Here is kind of a new version, a little different, but some plot points are going to be the same. I hope you like it anyway!

*************************************************************************************************************

When you look at the Lupin's, you see nothing unusual, just 4 children and their parents. Jonathan and Josephine Lupin, lived out in the countryside with their four children, a hyperactive little bunch. 

Their oldest son with his 21 years, Jacob Lupin, had frequented Beauxbatons, and now was studying in Paris, coming over during his holidays every now and then. He had his mother's blond hair, and his father's brown eyes.

The second oldest with 13 years, was Romulus, he had been the first one to attend Hogwarts, and always told stories of his time at school, once he came home for Christmas. He looked exactly like his father, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The youngest of them, Maria-Claire with her 5 years, was the most hyperactive one. She loved adventures, and her parents had a hard time keeping her at bay. She looked like her mother, blue eyes and blond hair.

Last but not least, there was Remus, being nearly the youngest with 11 years, he was already quite a smart boy. He spent nearly all of his time reading, or playing the piano. He was a reserved little boy, frail looking and quite thin, and one would think he didn't get enough to eat. His skin was pale, and when you looked closer, you could see clearly his brown eyes being flecked with amber. His hair was a light brownish colour, short and sometimes quite a disarray.

You see Remus, wasn't like the rest of the family. And if you looked closer you can understand why.

The Lupin's kept a dark secret, taking it to their grave if they need to. The whole family knew, and for that they lived outside in the countryside, far away from anyone else. And only because one of their son's was a werewolf.

Young Remus, with the age of 5, during that time they still lived in France, he got lost in the forest, near the kindergarten he had frequented. They had started searching for him, until nightfall, hoping to find the small boy before moonrise. But they had been to late. They found Remus the next morning, his throat nearly split in half, blood covering his whole body, but still, it seemed like a miracle, the boy was still alive. They were for sure, as the wound healed all by its own during the following, that Lycantrophy infected the young Lupin's son.

Jonathan had moved out of the country with his two sons', while Josephine stayed back in France, to keep her oldest son under her care. The next three years had been the hardest for the Lupin's. They had to learn how to deal with Remus's new curse, and they had to teach the small boy how to deal with it. It hadn't been easy, but they had fought all the time until now, and they wouldn't stop fighting for their son, whatever may come.

Remus knew, that he could probably never attend the schools his siblings did, and that he probably would never be allowed the same things, wouldn't have the same rights. But for that he was prepared.

Still sometimes at night, he would remember the fateful night of the bite, making it sometimes impossible for him to find any sleep during the rest of the night. If he was there, Remus then would always sneak into Romulus's bed, next to his brother seeking for some comfort. Something he couldn't do with his parents.

Of course they loved him, and they would do anything to get their son cured, still sometimes he wondered, if what they were saying was true. His mother couldn't dare to touch him, the most of the time; his father still hugged him occasionally, but sometimes he would be commanded around, without any reason at all. He had lost his closeness to his parents, and if you asked him, he would say he missed them.

For what Remus Lupin wasn't prepared, was his acceptance to Hogwarts. He had gotten a letter like Romulus, and his heart had jumped a beat, upon seeing it. His parents at first couldn't believe their eyes, wondering if this was a fake. Until a half an hour later, a big grey haired man, was standing in front of their doorstep. Talking with his parents and him, about how things were going to be arranged. It seemed that Romulus had talked a lot about Remus in school, and Dumbledore having a feeling for talented wizards, wanted the young werewolf in his school, no matter what costs it would take.

This is where our story starts, when Remus is allowed out in the wizarding world, having to learn, how to be able to hide his curse, without blinking when he would lie, and trusting himself to go this path that was made for him. Being the first werewolf allowed using magic, and most of all, attending Hogwarts.

 ||

 || You see that button there? Yes that one! 

 || Click it! And tell me what you think!!

 ||

 ||

 ||

 ||

\  /

 \/


End file.
